


Destiny isn't always set in stone.

by GrimmCreeper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Power of the crystal, Starts slow but gets crazy, Strong mage, Struggle, fighting destiny, healing abilities, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmCreeper/pseuds/GrimmCreeper
Summary: Mena had always hated the word destiny; you cannot change your destiny, you cannot fight your destiny, your destiny is set in stone. She wanted to throw destiny into the mouth of a demon, but all she could do was fight alongside someone who she knew had to sacrifice his life. Someone she cared so deeply about, that she would die with him if she couldn't save him. This is the story about one mage who just wants to know peace and wants the love of her life to see the world after darkness.





	1. New city, new life

A girl around the age of 19 walked towards the palace in Insomnia, looking down at the letter within her hand, she sighed. Having been summoned to Insomnia was one thing, but the fact that the King wanted to speak with her about something was not what she had been expecting. It did seem like her mother knew what was going on, maybe this was why her mother had been training her in all kinds of magic.

_“Mena!” A young girl at the age of five sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her short black hair was all over the place, her bright green eyes still sleepy, and her oversized shirt was hanging off of her shoulders. She walked out of her room and to where she figured her mother would most likely be, in the kitchen making breakfast._

_“Mom? Why did you wake me up so early?” Putting a plate of eggs in front of her daughter, her mother made herself a plate as well. Grabbing two cups of milk, she sat down next to her daughter._

_“Do you remember when I told you that you have a destiny that transcends generations?” The little girl nodded as she ate her food. “It is time to begin training you. First we will start with your healing and then we will work to make you an all-around excellent mage.”_

The years of training had been brutal; her mother ensured that she was up at an early time in the morning, something she liked to consider the ass crack of dawn. Sighing, she stretched her tired muscles and walked into the palace. She was greeted by some of the men in the Kingsglaive. “What is your purpose here?”

She handed them the letter. “I’m here to see his Majesty.” The guard read over the letter and nodded.

“Follow me.” Following behind him was easy, everyone would move out of his way and he walked slow enough for her to keep behind him. He stood a couple of inches above her; the sides of his head shaved and the hair in the middle kept long. He had two braids in his hair on either side of his long mohawk and he walked with purpose. “My name is Nyx Ulric.” She smiled, at least he seemed nice.

“My name is Mena.” He glanced behind him and smiled.

“What business do you have with the king?” She shrugged.

“Not sure yet, the summons did not say.” He nodded. They reached the large doors to the throne room and he walked through.

“Your majesty, I have brought the woman named Mena to you.” The king glanced up at from the papers he was holding, handed them to the older man next to him, and smiled at Mena.

“Welcome child. It is so good to see you have grown into a beautiful young woman.” She returned the smile and stepped closer to the king.

“What is it that you have summoned me for your majesty?” He waved his hand at all of the others in the room and they took that as their cue to leave.

“My dear, there is something that I must request of you.” She watched as he slowly walked towards her with his cane in his left hand. She walked towards him, grabbed his free arm, and helped him to walk down the stairs.

“What is this request?” When they were down the stairs, she dropped his arm and stood to stand in front of him.

“As I continue to power the wall that is protecting us, I am growing weaker.” He sighed. “I know you will not be able to give me the power I used to have, but I need your help to sustain this power for as long as possible. I never would have put this responsibility on a child, but when I contacted your mother, she said that you were more power than her and she would send you.” She smiled and bowed.

“I would be honored to assist the king. My mother and I owe you a great debt for everything that you have done for us. Keeping our secret.” He smiled and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“You and your mother do not owe me anything. You both are very powerful mages. I could not bear to see you both hurt.” She smiled and bowed again.

“I truly thank you your majesty. Now if you could sit down, I will have to see how depleted you are.” He nodded and she helped him back up to the throne. When he sat down, he laid his hands on the arm rests and closed his eyes.

Focusing on her magic, her hands began to glow bluish green and she ran them over his face, chest, stomach, and legs. She sighed, moving her hands back up to his face and laid her hands on each cheek. Closing her eyes, she imagined his body. She could see everything within him, all of the magic flowing through his veins. Pulling her hands from his face, she frowned. “Alright your majesty. It seems I will be able to sustain your magic, but I am not sure how long I will be able to sustain it.”

He frowned. “I figured. I was not expecting very much longer. Just enough so that I could make it through this treaty signing in a couple of days.” She nodded. She smiled down at him and laid her hands on his hands. Forcing her magic into her hands, her hands began to glow bluish green and she forced the magic from her body into his. She closed her eyes and watched as his magic began to grow right before her eyes. Pulling her hands away, she wobbled slightly, and the king grabbed her wrist.

“I will have Ignis escort you to the apartment that we had purchased for you. It is near my son, I am hoping that you and he can become great friends.” She nodded and he helped her walk down the stairs from his throne. He stuck his head out of the door and said something to the guards and closed the doors again. She sat down on the bottom step of the stairs as she watched him walk past her and back up to his throne.

Within a couple of minutes, a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes stepped into the throne room, bowed to the king, and glanced at her. “You called for me your majesty?” He nodded.

“I need you to take her to that apartment that I had you procure last week.” He nodded, walking towards her. He grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder.

“If you would kindly come with me miss.” She smiled and nodded, allowing him to help her walk throughout the palace. Out the front door he had a car waiting and helped her get seated into the passenger side. Getting into the driver’s side, he started the ignition and began to drive away from the palace. “So, if I may ask. Were you able to help the king in what he needed?”

She nodded. “Since this is such a serious subject, I am sure the king does not want to many people to know that he needs help from a mage?” Ignis nodded. “Wouldn’t want that information to get out to the wrong people.” Ignis nodded again. “Well, I am glad that I am able to help the king in what he needs. I hope that I can continue to assist him in anything.” They pulled in front of a gorgeous apartment building and he stepped out of the driver’s seat.

Opening the door for her, he helped her out of the car and threw her arm over his shoulders again. Walking through the reception area, it looked less like an apartment complex and more like a luxury hotel. Smiling at the door man, he walked towards the elevators. When they opened, he used a key card to reach the floor that was the destination. When the elevators opened, he smiled at the young man about to open his door.

“Noct, it is good to see you home at a reasonable hour today.” He grunted but his attention was then drawn to the girl hanging on Ignis shoulders. He arched an eyebrow and gave Ignis the most questioning look she had ever seen. “Noct, this is Mena. She is here to help the king.” Walking to the door across from where Noctis was opening his, he used a set of keys to open it. Helping her inside, he let her go to allow her to sit down at one of the chairs at the table.

“What is she helping my dad with?” Ignis placed the keys on the counter and grabbed some things out of the fridge to begin making dinner while Noctis sat in a chair across from her.

“You remember us having that talk about your father?” Noctis nodded. “She is here to help him keep his magic flowing. She has a special talent for things like that.” Holding up her hand, fire began to engulf her hand.

“I actually have a rare talent for almost all magic. I’m what you would call a mage.” Noctis nodded. “I’m giving your father some of my power, but I can’t cure him completely.” She was staring at Noctis as she said this, but then glanced at her fire covered hand. “I wish I could help to cure him completely, but I can only do that with physical wounds. Magic depletion is a completely different thing. Your fathers magic is beginning to die within him, he has over used it these last couple of years.” She glanced back up and noticed that Noctis had a sad look on his face.

Ignis finished with dinner and laid plates in front of the two of them. “I am sorry, but I must be heading out. Some other things need to be done at the palace. Noctis, not many know that she is here. We would like to keep it a secret. We do not know how Niflheim will respond if they knew a mage of her caliber was within Insomnia.” Noctis nodded and began to eat his food. She waited a moment after Ignis had left, until she turned her attention from the food to Noctis.

“You have questions.” She stopped eating for a moment and leaned back in her chair. “I can see it on your face, why don’t you ask them.” He sighed and continued to pick the vegetables off of his plate.

“Why did he call you specifically? I mean, if you are a mage and am able to help him with his magic. Why can’t any other mage help?” She knew this question was coming. Her mother had told her why the king went to them specifically.

“Has your father ever told the story about using the crystal to help save an unborn child and her mother?” Noctis shook his head and she sighed. “Alright, then we will start from the beginning.” She picked up her plate and brought it to the sink. Dropping it into it, she went to the sofa and sat down; patting the seat next to her for Noctis to sit.

He joined her on the sofa and laid his arms across the back, leaning his head back as he starred at the ceiling. She laid her head back and ignored the fact that she lays on his arm. “When my mother was pregnant, she realized that something was wrong. My mother being the strong mage that she was, was having her power drained by me in her wound.” She sighed and closed her eyes, picturing her mother telling her this story.

“That was when she knew that I was going to be stronger than her and she needed help. She came to Insomnia in seek of the king, hoping that maybe the medicine here or the magic here would help her somehow. The king suggested something that was unorthodox, so he didn’t even tell his council that he was going to do it.” Turning her head to the side, she noticed that Noctis was staring at her.

“He used the crystal, gave her some of the power of Lucis.” Noctis jumped off of the sofa, causing her head to fall back on the sofa. “Ow, damnit.” He looked back at her confused and then frowned.

“Sorry.” She waved her hand and continued her story.

“Since my mother was a powerful mage, it did not harm her. It helped with keeping her and me alive, I’m the only person that has ever been born with help from the power of the crystal.” Noctis was so confused. This was someone who had the power of the crystal running through their veins and she wasn’t even part of the Lucis line.

“That is why the king called me, because I have the power like the line of Lucis. As well as other abilities.” She smirked. At remembering the training her mother had put her through, she had almost burned down the house the first time she had thrown a fire ball.

“So, my father, used the power of the crystal, to help a random pregnant woman?” She shook her head.

“My mother and your father had known each other for a very long time. When your mother was sick, he called on my mother. Since we have the ability to heal, he thought that she could help. Unfortunately, your mother was too sick and even if she would have been able to heal her, it would have only been for a week or two longer. After that your father and my mother grew extremely close. He would come to visit whenever he had to go somewhere, at least when he had to pass by where we lived.”

He sat back down on the sofa and laid his head in his hands. “This is so confusing.” She laughed, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some beers from the fridge.

“Here.” She tossed one to Noctis and he looked at her confused.

“I’m underage.” She smirked.

“It’s just one. No one has to know.” She sat down back on the sofa and opened it. She smiled after she took a sip. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a chance to unwind.”

“What do you mean?” Noctis took a sip and scrunched his face. “This shit is disgusting.”

“It’s not about the taste, it is more about relaxing the body. My mother and I had to always keep ourselves secret, many people would want to abuse our magic.” She smiled sadly as she remembered the time that people had shown up at their house. She was still young, trying to get through her training that day and four men had walked into their front yard and saw her using magic. They attacked and tried to take her, but her mother was able to kill them before they could succeed.

“So, what is bothering you, Prince Noctis?” He glanced at her and took another sip of his beer.

“Just the way that everything is going. My father in talks about a peace treaty with Niflheim and the way his body is degrading. More responsibilities are falling on me and I still have a final exam tomorrow.” She tossed her empty beer into the trash can and sat back down on the sofa.

“I know it can be hard. You have big responsibilities being Prince. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m literally across the hall from you.” He smiled and placed his half empty beer on the counter.

“Thank you, Mena.” She smiled as he left her apartment to get to his. Stepping off of the couch, she cleared an opening in her living room; moving the coffee table against the sofa. Sitting with her legs crossed, she laid her hands on her knees and began to take deep breaths. She needed to replenish her magic her magic from Eos.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the flow of magic through her body. Taking her hands from her knees, she laid them on the floor of her apartment. She could feel the energy around her flow through her hands and into her own magic. Smiling, she stood up from the ground and stretched. “Now, time for bed.”

Pulling off her jeans, she tossed them on the sofa. She stuck her hands under her shirt, unclasped her bra and slid it off under her shirt. Walking into her bedroom, she tossed the bra on the dresser. Opening the dresser, she noticed that her mom had arranged for all of her clothes to be brought here. She must have known that her daughter wasn’t coming back any time soon.

Grabbing the biggest shirt she could find, which happened to be the same shirt she wore when she was little, she tossed her old shirt onto the dresser and put on her night shirt. Slipping into her bed, she fell asleep right away.

_“Mom! What is happening?” The city around her was burning and there were demons everywhere._

_“This is what I was afraid of. Listen to me Mena, Insomnia will fall.” She starred at her mother horrified._

_“What are you talking about?! You fucking sent me here to ensure that I can keep the king strong enough for the barrier around the city!” Mena sat down on the ground and ran both hands through her hair._

_“I know darling, but I can feel it. The crystal can feel it and so can I. You should be able to feel it as well; a time of great distress is coming. The Astrals are putting their final plans into action, the one true king will finally be put on his journey. You must protect him and the oracle. They are the only hope to purge this world of the darkness.”_


	2. Traitor Among us

Mena jerked up in bed, awoken by the knocking on her door. Glancing at her alarm clock, she realized she had never set it to get up. It was currently ten in the morning and she was still exhausted from the day before. Grumbling, she tossed the covers off of the bed and tossed her legs off of the side. She shuddered as she felt the cold from the floor and with a long sigh, got up to answer the door.

 

Jerking the door open, she glared at the person standing there. “What?”

 

Noctis stood in surprise at the way she answered the door. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he didn’t expect to see her with disheveled hair, a shirt that hung off of on shoulder that stopped just below her butt. “Um, sorry. I got a call from Ignis, my dad needs you. Apparently, you weren’t answering your phone.” She ran her hand through her hair and moved to the side allowing him to enter.

 

“Let me get changed.” Leaving him alone in the living room, she walked back into her bedroom. Grabbing a brush, she began to tame her unruly hair. Walking into her closet, she grabbed a blue halter top, a pair of black pants, and her combat boots. She walked towards her nightstand, wincing when she saw her dual blades. After what her mother had told her, she felt it was necessary to begin carrying her blades.

 

Slipping the blades into the holsters on her thighs, she went back to meet Noctis in her living room. “All ready?” She nodded and followed him out of her apartment, locking it behind them. “I’ll bring you to the palace since my exams are finally over.” She nodded and followed him into the garage and gasped at the car he walked to.

 

“This is your car?” He smirked and nodded. “How fast have you made it go?” He noticed the devilish smirk on your face and chuckled.

 

“One day we can take it to an abandoned part of the city; I can show you.” She squealed.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait.” The drive to the palace was in silence. She just stared out the window and watched as the city of Insomnia came alive. “This city is so beautiful.” Noctis just sighed.

 

“It gets pretty boring when you have been here your entire life.” She glanced at him and smiled.

 

“Well, if you ever want to see outside of the city, I would be happy to show you. God knows Cindy would like some company in Hammerhead.”  They arrived at the palace, Noctis handing the keys off to the valet and opening the door for her. Offering her his hand, she grabbed it and he helped her out of the car.

 

Walking throughout the palace was different this time, everyone seemed to ignore but bowing as they walked past. “This is so strange.”

 

“What do you mean?” She referenced all of the people around them that were bowing. “Oh, yeah. I don’t care for it really.”

 

“Oh, are you a prince that doesn’t act like a prince?” He shrugged and she snickered.

 

“I guess so.” She laughed. When they had stopped in front of a door, she was confused.

 

“I thought we were going to see the king.” Noctis nodded and knocked on the door.

 

“We are, he’s in his room. That’s why I came to get you so early, Ignis was busy with prepping the council about the peace treaty information.” She nodded and followed him into the room when they were allowed to enter. She found King Regis laying in his bed, looking sicklier than he had the other day.

 

“Oh, your majesty.” She ran to his bedside. Sitting on the side of the bed, she laid her hands on the sides of his face. She focused her magic into her hands and frowned. “Your majesty, you have been using your powers, recently haven’t you?”

 

“I’m sorry Mena.” She frowned.

 

“Prince Noctis, could you come here for a moment.” He nodded and pulled up a chair, sitting next to his father’s bed. “I’m sorry to have to do this Noctis, but I am going to need some of your power. If I give him too much of my own, it could hurt me but if I mix ours and give it to him, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“So that’s why you were so exhausted yesterday?” She nodded at Noctis’s question.

 

“Your fathers magic is having a lot of problems. I’m going to try to not only give him more but also attempt to unblock some of the magic that has been blocked in his system.” Noctis nodded and when she brought one of his hands to rest inside of the one she have taken from the kings’ face. “Alright your majesty, this may feel weird, but just bear with me.” He nodded and she closed her eyes.

 

She could feel Noctis power, it was much more than she had anticipated. Pulling it from his body, she bottled it inside of her chest, focusing on mixing it with her own. When she felt that she had enough to at least give the king a week of no issues, she let go of Noctis’ hand and laid it back on the kings cheek. Her hands on his cheeks glowed bluish green and she forced all of the magic from Noctis and some of from herself into the king. When she was satisfied that he had enough magic, she pulled her hands away.

 

“Alright, your majesty. This is the one that may hurt, but I need to get your magic flowing within your body normally again.” He nodded and instead of sitting on the bed, she was kneeling next to the king. She had to get access to each part of his body that she saw the magic being blocked. “I am sorry if this hurts your majesty.” Laying her hands on his chest, they began to flow red as she forced the passage way of his magic to finally flow freely.

 

When she felt that the blockage in his chest was done, she moved on to his right hip and his left thigh. She could hear him grunting and groaning, but she could not focus on that at this moment. “Dad. Are you alright?” His father nodded weakly and when she felt satisfied, she pulled her hands away and rested them on her lap.

 

“That should be enough for you to be able to use your magic freely until after the signing of the peace treaty. Do not strain yourself though your majesty.” He nodded and sat up.

 

“Thank you, Mena. I hope that everything you have been able to do for me you will be able to do for my son.” She smiled.

 

“I would do what I can for you and your son, your majesty.” He nodded and left them in the room while he went to go do the things that he needed to for the peace treaty.

 

“What was that?” She looked up at Noctis and realized that she was still kneeling on the bed and he was still sitting in his chair.

 

“Your fathers magic is depleting faster than I had originally thought. I am sure that I can keep it from going away completely, but it will happen in time.” She turned towards him and grabbed his hands. “I wish there was more that I could do to help him.” Looking down, she covered her face with her hair. Afraid that her face showed how much she was hurting with not being able to help more.

 

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. “I know that you are doing everything that you can to help him. I want to thank you.” She smiled and he helped her step off of the bed. “Now I’m hungry, how about you?” She nodded and followed him out of the palace. When they reached his car, he opened the door for her, and she got into the passenger side. He got into the driver’s side and they drove for ten minutes before he pulled in front of a restaurant.

 

Walking throughout the restaurant, she couldn’t help but notice all of the people staring at them. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Noctis’ side.  “I hate how people keep staring at us. It’s uncomfortable.”

 

“Welcome to my life.” She grunted and glared at each person staring. As soon as she made eye contact with them, they turned their attention back to their plates to finish eating. The host had escorted them over to a table and he held out the chair for her. She thanked him quietly and sat down, Noctis following her lead and sitting in his chair. “I have to leave tomorrow.” She glanced up at him confused.

 

“What do you mean?” He shrugged.

 

“My father wants me to marry Lunafreya for this peace treaty. So, he is sending me, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto to Altissa.” She smiled

 

“Isn’t it a good thing that you are getting married?” He shrugged. “You don’t seem to happy about it.”

 

“It’s not that I’m not happy about it, I mean it’s for the good of the people. It’s just, she’s my best friend. I’ve never really seen her that way, you know.” Mena nodded.

 

“I can understand that but isn’t it better that she is your best friend. I mean it is a lot better than marrying someone you don’t even know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just kind of weird.” She finished her food and the waiter took the empty plate from her. She tried to fight the laugh that rumbled in her chest when she saw how Noctis had an entire extra plate of vegetables that he had pulled off of his. She grabbed his plate and laid it in front of her.

 

“It can be weird, but at least you both have a good relationship to begin with. Isn’t she the Oracle?” He nodded. “So, you have known the Oracle your entire life?” He nodded again. “You are the chosen king?!” It was more of a statement than a question.

 

“I’ve been told.” She picked up one of his carrots and shoved it into her mouth. That was why his powers felt different than anyone’s she had ever met before. He was the one that was destined to rid the world of the dark, this thought had forced her to frown. Her mother had specifically told her what would happen to the true king and she hated knowing he had to do something like that.

 

“I’m sorry.” He seemed genuinely surprised.

 

“Not many people tell me they are sorry when they hear that I am the true king.” She shrugged and continued to pick at his vegetables.

 

“I know it is a great calling, but it is a hard one. The Oracle has an easier time than the one destined to be the king that rids the darkness from this world.” He shrugged. “I’ll help in any way that I can Prince Noctis.”

 

“Just call me Noctis.” She smiled. It was good that she was forming a bond with the prince, but she was also scared. Her destiny was dark, but his was even darker. She knew that the one who would rid the world of darkness would give up his life in the process. Shaking her head, she looked at him with more determination. No, if she could prevent it, she would not let him die. “Are you ready to go? I’ll bring you back to the apartment.” She smiled and nodded.

 

The car rid back to the apartment was quiet, she just watched as they drove past building; attempting to keep her muddled thoughts together. Noctis was the true king, he was leaving for Altissa soon to marry the Oracle, the Oracle is currently in Niflheim’s possession. Why did Niflheim want to broker peace? It seemed like they were on the winning side of this war, or is it for another reason? She hit her forehead against the window and Noctis looked at her like she was crazy.

 

“Ha sorry. Too much stuff on my mind. I need to really speak with my mother.” Noctis pulled out his phone and attempted to hand it to her. She couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean call her. We can talk in different ways. Plus, she’s old and has no idea how to even use a phone.” Noctis smirked at that and pulled into the parking garage in the basement of the apartment complex. Both getting out of the car, they walked towards the elevator and he used his key card to get to their floor.

 

Stepping out of the elevator, Mena turned to face Noctis fully. “Thank you for lunch today.” He nodded and went inside of his apartment while she went inside of her own. Sitting in the middle of her living room, she held her hands in front of her. Her ring fingers and pinky fingers were interlaced while her middle fingers and index fingers were pointed up. Closing her eyes, she focused on speaking with her mother.

 

_“Mom! Where are you mother?! We need to talk!” Her mother appeared before her, looking exhausted._

_“What is it?” She sighed. Mena ran her hands through her hair and walked to her mother, so that she was standing directly in front of her._

_“What is going on? You have the power of premonition; can you at least warn me so I can try to do something.” Her mother shook her head._

_“You know I cannot do that. The Astrals have granted me this power so that I am aware of the outcome but do not change the outcome.” Mena growled at this._

_“Fuck the Astrals. They give you the power to see things that are going to happen, but they won’t let you protect the people it is going to happen to. That is such bullshit. They are just trying to control every single person’s life.” She growled and wanted to just punch a wall. “You know what they plan to do with Noctis after he saves the world, right? They are going to have him sacrifice his life.”_

_She stood and began to pace back and forth. “Mom how is that fucking fair?! He gets to save the world, but he doesn’t get to see it after. He gets to save the world but cannot rule over the kingdom that he loves so much. Why are the Astrals fucking with human lives? This is their mess and they want us to clean it the fuck up!” She was fuming, but her mother sat there without a single movement._

_“God damnit, mother!”_

 

Mena pulled her hands apart and stood up quickly. She grabbed one of the blades off of her thigh and threw it into the wall; yelling as she did so. She stood there huffing and when she heard a knock on her door, she wasn’t surprised. She was sure the entire apartment complex had heard her scream. Walking to her blade, she pulled it out of the wall and walked to her door. Opening it, she saw that it was Noctis, Ignis, and two other men.

 

“Mena, are you alright?” She stepped away and into the kitchen, putting her blade on the counter while the group of men walked into her apartment.  

 

“Yeah, I am fine. Just a huge disagreement with my mother. This is usually how it goes, honestly.”

 

“Gladio, Prompto, this is Mena. She is here helping my father.” The blonde walked up to her first and shook her hand.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mena. I’m Prompto and the big guy,” he gestured over his shoulder, “that is Gladio.” She nodded towards Gladio.

 

“I appreciate you all checking in on me, but you should be getting ready to head out tomorrow right?” Noctis’ face fell, and he shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I guess you are right.”

 

“No, Noct she is absolutely right. Time to get back to what we were doing.” Ignis had grabbed Noctis arm, while pushing Gladio and Prompto out of her door. She waved at them and closed the door behind them. Walking into her kitchen again, she grabbed her phone off of the counter as it began to ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mena, I am glad I caught you before you went to bed. Tomorrow evening Niflheim will be coming into Insomnia, I would like you to be at the palace with me.”

 

“I can be there your majesty. I thought you did not want Niflheim to know that I was here.” She could hear him sigh.

 

“There is a reason that I am sending Noctis to Altissa. I believe this could be a trap, so I am making some arrangements.” She sat down on the sofa.

 

“Your majesty, if this is a trap then why go along with it? I mean wouldn’t it be better to not do the peace treaty.”

 

“We need to get Lunafreya away from Niflheim. If this gives us enough time, then I am willing to do that. We sent someone from the Kingsglaive to retrieve the princess, but something went wrong. The plan was supposed to be in secret.”

 

“Do you believe that there is someone within the Kingsglaive who may have betrayed Insomnia?” He was quiet for a moment.

 

“I do, but I do not know who it is. I need your help to find them. You will be working alongside Nyx Ulric as he protects Lunafreya.”

 

“Your majesty, I will do everything that I can.”

 

“Tomorrow night, after every one of Niflheim have arrived we will be hosting a party. That will be the best time for you to get any information.”

 

“Of course, your majesty. I will try to find something to wear.” She could hear him chuckle on the other line.

 

“I have already found something for you. Come by the palace early tomorrow and you could try it on.”

 

“I shall see you tomorrow your majesty. Get some good sleep tonight.”

 

“Goodnight Mena.” Placing the phone on the coffee table, she ran her hands through her hair.

 

How the hell was she supposed to find a traitor among the Kingsglaive? There wasn’t anything specific, she could use a spell that allowed her to look into people’s minds. No, that required much preparation and it was to obvious. What if she casted magic on herself and she could use that to see their future, within a small window that is. She smiled, standing up from her sofa, she walked into her bedroom and grabbed an old looking book off of the dresser. Sitting at the foot of her bed, she flipped through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for.

 

Moving farther into the middle of the bed, she laid the book down. “Eos let your energy flow into me. Allow me to use this energy to find the person who would cause great harm.” She could feel as the energy around her changed, some strands of hair blowing in her face. She kept her eyes closed and smiled when she felt the energy around her flow into her. When she opened her eyes again, everything around her had died down.

 

Standing up from the bed, she walked across the hall and knocked on Noctis’ apartment. When he opened the door, he seemed a little surprised that she had been standing there. “I have a question to ask you.” He arched an eyebrow but let her into his apartment. “I just tried some new magic and I wanted to see if it worked.” They both sat down at his kitchen table. “Can I see your hands?”

 

“Sure.” He laid his hands on the table, palms facing up. She smiled at him and laid her hands on top of his, touching her palms to his. A couple of images flashed before her eyes, Noctis speaking to his father in the throne room and then again on the stairs of the palace. Standing near the car was Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto.

 

“So, this is when you are leaving.” She had not directed that statement to him, but mostly to herself. Pulling her hands away from his, she stood up. “Thank you, Noctis. My magic worked.” They didn’t say much after that, she went back to her apartment to get some sleep.


	3. All hell breaks loose

When she had woken up the next morning, she slowly got ready for the day. Since she wasn’t going to be at the party for celebratory purposes, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and slipped her dangers into the holders on her thighs. Since Noctis and the others had already left, she had walked to the Palace. Many people were excited about this peace treaty, hoping to put an end to the war, while others were more skeptical. She could understand both sides of the argument, it was a good thing to stop this war, but the outer cities were going to be given to Niflheim; that did not seem fair to those citizens. Only Insomnia would be protected from Niflheim, but that is what made this deal even more suspicious.

 

Even from her small home in the middle of nowhere, she had heard how much Niflheim wanted to crush the line of Lucis. They wanted the power of Lucis more than anything, which is why she had to agree with the king; this peace treaty must be a trap. Stepping up the palace steps, she looked to the side to see people getting off of one of Niflheim’s transports. What had caught her attention the most was the blonde-haired woman though, she could feel the power flowing off of her. “Oracle.” She had to be the Oracle, that was the only thing that could explain the power and what the king had stated on the phone yesterday.

 

When she lost sight of her, she turned her attention back to the task at hand. She had to find the king and look at the dress that he had procured for her. She smiled when she had seen the same Kingsglaive man she had met the first time at the palace. “Nyx Ulric, right?” He turned his attention to her.

 

“Mena, right?” She nodded and they both shared a laugh. “Sorry, I was hoping to guess right.” She waved her hand at him.

 

“I barely remembered your name as well.” She stuck her hand out for him. When he grabbed her hand, images flew through her mind. Him running with the Oracle throughout a city that is burning, protecting the Oracle, then putting on the ring of Lucis. When she let go of his hand, she smiled. “I have to meet the king; would you mind escorting me?” He nodded and began to show her the way.

 

At least she knew that Nyx Ulric was someone who could be trusted, now to attempt to find other Kingsglaive members. They spoke about everyday life as she was guided through the palace, he spoke about his home and she spoke about hers. “At least you are from an actual town; my mother kept us isolated. She feared many things.”

 

“Your mother has a right to fear, Niflheim will destroy anything in its path.” She let her long ponytail lay on her left shoulder and reached up to begin playing with the ends of her hair.

 

“How do you feel about this peace treaty?” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It is necessary to stop the fighting, to ensure that people are not killed senselessly.” She liked that answer. When they had gotten to the throne room, he opened the door for her and allowed her to enter.

 

“Your Majesty.” The king turned away from the window and smiled at the duo.

 

“Mena, I am glad you are here. I was starting to worry that you did not want to be at the party.” She scoffed.

 

“I hate parties, but I have a job to do. Thank you, Nyx, you can go now.” He bowed to the king and left the two of them alone. When the door was closed behind her, she turned her attention back to the king. “Your majesty, I feel that I should stay here in the palace tonight. I would have a better chance of protecting you if I was here.” She could see how tired he was, the bags under his eyes had only caused her more worry.

 

“Alright. I will let the staff know that you will be here. You will have a room just down the hall from my bed chamber.” She nodded. “I do not want you to overwork yourself Mena. I am not the true king, if anything is to happen to me; please go to my son.” She grabbed his hands and held them in her tightly.

 

“King Regis I don’t know how I would look at your son if I am unable to protect you. Noctis understands why I am here, and I will do my job with the best of my ability.” The king smiled at her.

 

“Thank you, Mena. Now it is time for you to start getting ready for these evening’s festivities.” The smile on her face had dropped.

 

“Fine, but I’m not going to like it.” This caused laughter to break out between the two. When a maid had come to fetch her, she hugged the king and then went on her way. He wasn’t joking, the dress was beautiful, but it did not constrict her. She would be able to have access to the dagger in their holders on her thighs. When she slipped the dress on, it was a one shoulder dress with beautiful rhinestone patters down the right shoulder strap and across the top of her bust. The dress hugged her curves until it reached her waist, where it was allowed to flow freely. There was a slit as well that stopped just above the top of the handle of her dangers.

 

Being forced to sit down at a vanity mirror, the hair dresser curled her hair and then pulled it up into a loose bun. Her makeup was done simpler, some brown eyeshadow to show off her eyes and some pink lip gloss. “Alright, shit. I think that’s enough.” When they were finally done, the party was to start in an hour. Standing from the vanity, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The knock at her door brought her attention away from the mirror and watched as the king walked in.

 

He looked stunning in his king’s formal outfit and she bowed. “What is it your majesty?”

 

“I just figured I could escort you.” She smiled and when he offered her his arm, she gladly took it. Walking throughout the palace with the king was very similar to the time that she had walked through with the Prince. Everyone had bowed as they walked by but when they finally reached where the party was to be held, they opened the doors for him. The party was in full swing when they had shown up; going their separate ways after entering.

 

Mena walked throughout the party, introducing herself to every Kingsglaive that she would find; shaking their hands and using her magic to see if they are a threat. She hadn’t found a single person yet when she saw Nyx Ulric standing next to the Oracle. She smiled and walked over towards them. “Lady Lunafreya.” She bowed and Lunafreya gave her a small smile. “My name is Mena, I am an acquaintance of the king.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mena.” Standing taller she smiled at Nyx.

 

“Good to see you protecting the Oracle Nyx.” He shrugged.

 

“So how do you know the king?” Her attention was drawn back to the oracle after she had asked that.

 

“My mother is great friends with the king, he offered me a position within the palace when I became old enough.” Lunafreya gave her a questioning look and Mena just smiled. “In time Lady Lunafreya, you will understand my presence.” She glanced towards the king as he spoke with the emperor of Niflheim. Lady Lunafreya excused herself from Mena and Nyx. “Nyx.” He glanced at her. “You need to protect the Oracle with your life. She will get into danger, but you are entrusted to show her the true way. Do you understand me?” Serious green eyes starred into confused blue eyes.

 

When he registered how serious she was about what she was saying, he nodded. “You have my word.” She felt herself relax when he said that. She continued to work the crowd, trying to find any information she could; but if there were traitors among the Kingsglaive, they were not at the party. As the party began to wind down, she could feel as the magic was beginning to wear off, it was only supposed to last twenty-four hours anyway.

 

Getting back to the room that was assigned her, she pulled her hair down and ran her hands through it. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the zipper to the dress and slowly pulled it down, slipped the one shoulder strap off and stepping out of it. Laying it across the couch, she walked into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she let the bathroom fill up with steam before she had stepped in.

 

Cupping her hands under the falling water, she splashed it onto her face scrubbing to get the makeup off. When she felt that was successful, she had proceeded to wash her hair and her body. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and walked back into the bedroom. She didn’t bring a change of clothes, but she had worn her battle outfit to the palace. It was the best thing she could do, in case the king did not give her a room. She would have still stayed in the palace just strolling around. Slipping into her outfit, she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. With her hands held in front of her chest, she interlaced all of her fingers. As she slowly pulled her hands away from each other, a barrier appeared and continued to grow. When she had her arms stretched out to the sides of her, she smiled when she felt the barrier get to the desired size she wanted.

 

Anyone with ill intentions would not be able to enter this part of the palace. As she put her hands down slowly, she wanted to be sure the barrier would stay, she laid down in the bed when she was confident that the barrier was not going anywhere. Closing her eyes, she let sleep get the better of her.

 

She was awoken when the sun had shown through her windows, a strip of sunlight laying on top of her eyes. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Stretching her arms out, she focused on the barrier and slowly brought her hands closer together. As her hands got closer, the barrier got smaller until it rested in the palms of her hands. When she closed her hands, it had disappeared. Standing from the bed, she slipped on her boots and began to make her room to the throne room. She was about to knock when Nyx had run out of it, leaving Mena standing there holding the door.

 

“Your majesty?” She stepped into the throne room and saw him conversing with one of his advisors.

 

“Mena, the Kingsglaive are being deployed. Were you able to find any information?” She shook her head.

 

“If there are traitors among the Kingsglaive, they were not at the party. I am going to continue keeping a look out, but I have a request.” The king nodded his head, allowing her to continue. “I would like to be in the room as the treaty is being signed.” The king glanced at his advisor and smiled.

 

“You have always been devoted to your duties Mena, you are more than welcome to join us in the room.” She smiled and followed the king and his advisor to the room where the treaty was being signed. Stepping into the room, she could feel the tension continue to build as the king got closer to the emperor. Following after the king, she stood a small distance from him; but ultimately stood at the back of his chair. The king and the emperor were speaking about something, but she couldn’t hear them since they kept their voices extremely low.

 

Everything was going smoothly, no one was attempting to kill each other; except for when explosions happened around the palace. All of the advisors, the emperor, and the king stood up quickly. The advisors summoned their swords and the Niflheim soldiers pulled out their guns. “Fuck.” No one had moved, but the fighting outside of the doors could be heard. People were shooting guns and screaming at each other, but what sent a tremor of fear through her was she felt something hot.

 

She laid her hands on her arms and could feel heat coming off of her. “No, no, no.” Running towards the large window, she saw as the shield around the city as falling. “Your majesty! We have to go now!” She ran towards him and was about to grab his arm when the windows were shattered, and MT’s flew into the room.

 

“Mena! Stay where you are. Do not engage.” Those were the worst words she could have heard from him, he wanted her to just stand there as people died. She hated this, but he was her king. Taking a couple of steps back, she watched as more of his advisors were shot and the emperor walked out of the room. She walked towards the king and laid her hand on his shoulder. She kept her attention at the door and watched as a man clade in armor walked in along with another man in a white dress looking outfit.

 

“You need to take some steps back Mena.” She tightened the grip on the king’s shoulder.

 

“I am here for a reason, let me fight alongside you.” He shook his head.

 

“Help me from a distance, can you do that?” She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to move away from him but nodded. “Thank you, Mena. You are still young, you have your whole life ahead of you.” When the fighting began, she had to force herself not to move. Everything within her was telling her to run to the king and help him, but his orders had stopped her. When the man in the suit of armor had broken through the kings shield and cut the ring off of his hand, that was when she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

She ran towards the king, standing between the man in the suit of armor and the king. “Give me your hand, your majesty.” He laid his hurt hand within hers, but she didn’t look at him except kept her eyes on their mutual enemy Her hand began to glow green as she started to heal the king. “I cannot grow your fingers back your majesty and I cannot heal it all the way at this point in time, but I have gotten the process started but it would be best if you wrapped it.”

 

Her attention was drawn to the second man when he spoke about the ring of Lucii. “You will drop the ring, or you will die.” He smirked and slipped the ring onto his pinky finger. Within moments, the ring had slipped off of his hand and the arm that held it was on fire. “I tried to warn you.” Picking up the ring off of the ground, she watched as Lunafreya had run after the king and Nyx began fighting with the man in the armor.

 

“We need to go your majesty.” Lunafreya helped the king stand and Mena handed her the ring of Lucii. Nyx continued to fight, and Mena continued to be the wall standing between the fighting and the king with Lunafreya.

 

“Quickly, through here.” The king called and shot a lightning bolt at the man. Nyx had used his warp to quickly get into the elevator and Mena used her magic to force the doors closed. “Mena, what are you doing?!” She smiled at the king.

 

“You need to go with the Oracle and Nyx. They will protect you, now I am going to do what I can to buy you enough time.”

 

“Mena! You cannot do this!” When the elevator doors were closed and she was certain that they were gone, she turned fully at the man slowly getting up from the ground.

 

“You will not pass through here.” Rushing at her, he swung his sword from left to right at the height of her stomach. She formed a barrier around herself to stop his attack.  

 

“You aren’t a Kingsglaive. How are you able to use the power of the king?” She smiled.

 

“So, you are the traitor within the Kingsglaive. I was wondering where you were.” Dropping the barrier quickly, she sent a gust of air at him and threw him back against the doors.  He growled and lunged at her again, she side stepped his swing; but wasn’t prepared for the kick that he sent to her ribs. “Fuck.” She stepped away from him, but he didn’t slow down. She was certain that some ribs were either broken or they were fractured, but she couldn’t think about that.

 

The fight continued; her dodging his sword and him dodging her magic. He swung his sword downward at her and when it hit the ground, she ran her hand along the blade and watched as fire quickly rose from the blade and through his armor. His screams made her smile. “You will not hurt the king.” It didn’t last long though; with speed she had never seen him use, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her against the nearest wall.

 

When the back of her head made contact with the wall, the room around her began to spin. Reaching back, she felt as the blood coated her fingers. He began to walk away, but she had to stop him, she needed to give the king enough time to get away. _“Enough my daughter. This is how it is meant to be. You are severely injured.”_ She growled at her mother’s voice.

 

_“But the king, I need to protect the king!”_ She hated when her mother got into her head during a serious time.

 

_“Mena, I understand. I’m sorry I have not attempted to, but I know you have seen many things that have terrified you since you were younger. The king will die here to ensure that his son is able to achieve his goal.”_ Mena slowly stood up from the ground, keeping herself steady by leaning against the wall. With a glowing green hand, she placed her hand to the cut on the back of her head. To heal a wound all the way, she needed time. She didn’t have time, so she just healed it enough so that the bleeding stopped.

 

_“What do you need me to do?”_ She couldn’t see her mother’s smile, but she knew her answer had pleased her.

 

_“You need to go to Nyx, ensure that he survives. In order to use the ring of Lucii, he will need to give a life. You will offer mine.”_

 

“What?!” She didn’t mean to scream that out loud, but she wasn’t prepared for that information. _“What are you talking about?”_

_“Listen to me Mena, Nyx is vital to the Oracle. He will help to make her stronger, but he must live. I know this is sudden and I never wanted to part with you this early, but it must be done. I am so proud of you, Mena. You have truly become an amazing mage and woman. I love you, but at this time you must go!”_

 

Pushing herself off of the wall, she ran through the palace. Reaching the entrance to the palace, she was stunned with the chaos that was around her. People were screaming, bodies that were being shot dropping to the ground dead. Blood all over the streets and she had to take deep breaths to control her anger.


	4. Fighting for survival

Not five steps out of the palace and she was surrounded by Niflheim soldier. Sneering at the men around her, she slammed her palms into the ground and fire erupted from the floor, killing all of the soldiers. She began to run, but she didn’t even know where she was going. She needed to find the Oracle and Nyx. She came to a halt when she heard crying next to her in an alleyway. Slowly walking into it, she found a woman crying over a small boy.

 

The boy’s blonde hair was stained with blood and the woman was holding her hands on his shoulder as she cried. “It will be okay baby. You aren’t going to die here.” She saw as the light in his eyes began to fade as he reached up and grabbed her forearm.

 

“Momma, I’m scared.” She shook her head violently. Running up to the boy, she moved the woman aside.

 

“Let me see him.” The boy was worse than she thought. Not only did he have a large gash on the side of his head, but he had been shot multiple times. The shoulder wound was a through and through, but he also had bullets logged in his left thigh and his left shin. If she didn’t act fast, this boy was going to bleed out. Rubbing her hands together, she laid them on his chest. Closing her eyes, she focused on her healing magic. Pushing her magic through his body, she focused on the wounds that were the worst.

 

The gash on his head began to heal and the shoulder wound as well. Looking at his legs, she grimaced. “Are you his mother?” The woman nodded. “Alright, this is going to suck, and it is going to hurt him really bad; but you need to pull those bullets out of his legs. I cannot heal him completely with them in there.” The woman pulled up her sleeves, glanced at her sons face sadly, then pushed her fingers into the bullet wounds.

 

The boy thrashed and kicked. “Look, I need you to try to stay as still as possible. You are one brave boy.” The boy ground his teeth and when she looked back at the mother, she had already pulled out one bullet. As soon as both bullets were out, she focused her magic again and pushed it throughout his entire body.

 

Pulling her hands back and looking at the blood on them, she smiled. “Alright, now you need to get out of here! Find a safe place or just get out of the city completely.”

 

“Thank you!” He mother grabbed her son and they ran out of the alleyway. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked out of the alleyway. She will be damned if anybody dies on her watch, running through the street she had tried to help as many people as possible; but there were just as many dead on the streets.

 

She was running low on magic, she knew it. She was getting exhausted, she couldn’t continue to heal any more people. Grabbing a gun off of the floor, she tossed the harness over her shoulder. She needed to find Nyx and the Oracle. Turning down a street, she came to a stop as a large mechanical machine fell from the sky on fire. She covered her head with her arms, shielding herself from the debri that was flying.

 

“Mena?” Putting her arms down, she smiled as Nyx limped over to her with the Oracle by his side. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to make sure neither you or the Oracle die.” Mena grabbed Nyx arm and threw it over her shoulder. “Lean on me. We will get where we need to be faster.” They had walked throughout the city and Mena gripped Nyx’s wrist tightly. “I’m going to kill all of Niflheim. You know how many children I saw bleeding on the streets today.” Nyx frowned.

 

“I know. This is a complete disaster.” When they had reached their destination, Nyx walked out into the open while the Oracle and Mena stayed behind a pillar. Nyx tried to call out that he was safe and with the Oracle, but a shot ran through the air. Gasping, Mena watched as Nyx fell to the ground.

 

“Stay here.” Mena ran to Nyx’s side, attempting to heal him as much as possible. She ignored the commentary going on between Nyx and this unknown man, but she also kept herself on high alert. “I can’t heal you all the way Nyx.”

 

“Go get Lady Lunafreya.” Turning her back towards Nyx, she ran after the Oracle and the unknown man. Lunafreya was not prone to running throughout the streets of Insomnia and that became evident when she had run herself into a dead end. Keeping as quietly as possible, she crept up behind the unknown man as he spoke with Lunafreya. Before he could grab the ring out of her hand, Mena had pushed one of her daggers through his chest.

 

“Now, you can burn in hell with all of the other traitors.” She set her dagger on fire and he was engulfed in her flames immediately. “Let’s go Lunafreya.” Luna nodded and followed her back to Nyx. Luna ran to his side and Mena stood between the man in armor and the two of them.

 

“Just like back at the palace, isn’t it?” She scowled at what the man in front of her had said. She wanted to just set him on fire and watch him suffer, but her magic was almost depleted.

 

“This time, you will not get past me.” He rushed towards her, but before he could do anything; time around them had frozen. “Fuck, Nyx. I wasn’t prepared.” Grabbing Nyx’s arm, she forced her soul out of her body and to his. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about, she had to push herself further into the realm; too much of her soul still resided within the Eos realm.

 

When she could finally hear what they were saying, she had caught their ultimatum. The exact answer she was going to give would save Nyx Ulric and allow him to defeat the demon and the traitor.

 

_“Mena?” She smiled at the voice of King Regis._

_“Your majesty, never thought I would hear your voice again.” She knelt down by Nyx and pushed his shoulder. “I need to speak with them, do not interfere.” Turning her attention back to the kings, she cleared her throat. “Kings of Lucis, you have to grant this soul the power of the ring.”_

_“We would need a life in exchange.” The king clothed in armor spoke._

_“Yes, I know. That is why, you will be given a life. One that is of more value than this man or the ones that are around him. A mage that is as strong. One that has the power of the crystal running through her veins. She will give her soul and power to the crystal, in exchange you will allow this man to use your power and let him live.”_

_“Why is this mage willing to go this far for a man she does not know?” She could hear King Regis laugh._

_“This mage is able to have premonitions. She has seen the good that this man does.” Mena pointed at Nyx, emphasizing her point. “She would rather this man live and fulfill his purpose.” The king in armor seemed to think about her proposal._

_“Alright, then we will allow it.”_ Mena was back in real time, dodged the attack from the man in armor, and Nyx had formed a barrier to block the attack. She kept her eyes on the man in armor while another bigger man, with a cast on his leg, walked up to Nyx and Lunafreya, and began to speak about something with them.

 

“Guys, I am really glad you three are having a wonderful conversation, but this fight is not over!” The bigger man and Lunafreya had gotten into a car and took off, while Nyx and Mena stayed behind to fight the armored man.

 

“You should go too Mena.” She shook her head.

 

“I just made sure you didn’t die by the ring, now let me make sure he doesn’t kill you.” They both rushed at him, Nyx warping with his dagger and Mena slashed at his chest. He blocked her slash, but not fast enough to block Nyx’s kick that he had done after he warped. When he was pushed back, she slammed her palms into the ground. “Stay by me Nyx!” Nyx moved closer to her and a wall of fire came up from the ground and encircled them.

 

“What the fuck kind of power do you have?” She smirked and when the fire went away the man’s armor was burning.

 

“Who the fuck is this guy?” She didn’t even bother answering his question about her powers, but the fact that this guy was still standing after that magic attack caught her off guard.

 

“He is a captain within the Kingsglaive, but he is also known as General Glauca for Niflheim.” Mena nodded and was about to lung at him again when a large demon was dropped into the streets.

 

“Fuck, Nyx. You deal with this guy. I’m going to try to take out the demon!” He grabbed her arm before she could run off.

 

“Are you fucking crazy! That demon is almost impossible to attack, we tried it.” She smirked at him.

 

“You didn’t have me. Now you focus on your battle.” Running towards the demon, she made shields at every person that was about to be hurt. “Run! Now!” It was hard for her to run through the crowd, since she was running in the opposite direction of them. She ran into multiple people but was finally able to get close enough to the demon. She threw her dagger at a building and warped up it until she was standing in the middle of the roof.  

 

Kneeling on the top of the building, she focused on all of the energy around her. Pulling it into her body, she glanced at the demon. Instead of her eyes being green, they had changed to a crystal blue. Whenever she took in enough of Eos energy, her eyes would always change. She couldn’t hold it for long, she knew that with how weak and injured she was she would have to try to finish this quickly.

 

Slamming her foot into the ground, ice formed over the entire top of the building. Laying her right palm on the ice, when she pulled it away an ice spear was in her hand. “Give me strength Eos.” She threw the spear. Sending a burst of air towards the spear, she forced it to go faster. She continued this for as long as she could, but she didn’t know where to aim on this demon. She stopped when she heard something roaring around her.

 

All over the city, the statues of the old Kings of Lucis were coming alive. She smiled, so Nyx was able to summon them. This would be able to help her. Undoing the ice on the roof, she watched as one of them warped at the demon. Warping onto the closest one, she landed on its shoulder, but then she warped again so that she was now standing on the demon. Lifting the gun from her waist, she unloaded the entire thing onto its shoulder.

 

It jerked around and threw her from its shoulder, but she quickly warped to another building; flying through a window and rolling to a stop. Grunting, she moved the loose strands of her hair out of her face. Tossing the useless gun on the ground, she ran to the window she was thrown through and noticed that the demon had a large, red, round opening on its chest. She would need to try to take out those Niflheim ships though, they were getting in the way.

 

Warping from building to building, she was finally at a position that she could attack the ships. Creating the ice spears again, she threw them at the closest ship and watched as they pierced through. Jumping from the top of the building, she ran so that she was standing under one of the ships. Slamming her palms into the ground, a pillar of fire was created, and she forced it up and into the ship, acting as a projectile.  As that first ship fell into a building, she went to the next one.

 

While the fighting continued on the ground, a Niflheim ship had been watching from the sky. “So, this is the might of the old wall?” The red hair man seemed to be in awe.  When he saw the pillar of fire, he turned his attention to the woman that was running around on the street.

 

“Ardyn. What is that?!” He looked down at the emperor and shrugged.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like that, it is quite fascinating isn’t it.”

 

“I will return to Niflheim.” The emperor ordered the ship to turn around, but Ardyn kept his eyes on the girl.

 

Mena was starting to run low on steam, her eyes changed back to green, her clothes tattered and covered in blood; she wasn’t even sure if it was all her own blood. Leaning against a building, she watched as the statues continue to abrade the ships and the demon. Looking to her left, she watched as the Oracle was driven towards the edge of the city. When she saw General Glauca jump in front of the car and attempt to stop it, she quickly made her way over there. Stopping just before where the bridge was broken, she waited for the car to reach her.

 

Lunafreya saw her standing there in the road and was about to slam on the breaks but didn’t when Mena shook her head. Slamming her fist into the ground, she formed a ramp from the concrete of the bridge. Watching as the car flew past her and made it safely to the other side. “Stay safe Oracle.” Looking to her right, she saw Nyx standing on the shoulder of one of the statues. “You good up there Nyx?!”

 

He glanced down at her and nodded. Turning her attention to the General, she ran at him. Pulling both of her daggers out of her holster, she slashed at him. His armor was already damaged, if she could hit those damaged parts then she had a high chance of killing him. He dodged most of her attacks, but she was able to cut the exposed part of his neck and stab her other dagger into his thigh.

 

He grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the side of the bridge, and she finally heard it. The ribs that were injured in the first fight with him, they were definitely broken now. Pulling from the energy of Eos around her, she rushed at him with new speed. She dodged his sword swing and kicked him in the thigh that she had stabbed. He swung his sword downward, but she wasn’t fast enough to dodge, and it had slashed her across the chest.

 

Falling to her knees, attempted to stop the blood loss by pressing her hand to her chest. The slash had started at her collar bone and was long enough to slash between her breasts. The general left her there on the bridge and returned to speak with Nyx. She could hear the fighting, but everything around her was beginning to fade into black and she could only hear her heartbeat. Trying to keep conscious, she grabbed one of her blades off of the ground and formed a flame in her hands.

 

Holding the flame to the blade, she waited until it was bright red and took a deep breath. Ripping the rest of her shirt, she pressed the molten hot blade to the cut. She didn’t have enough magic within her to heal herself, but she wasn’t going to bleed out on this bridge. Attempting to hold in the scream that was about to erupt from her, she bit her lip until she bled. Pulling the blade away from her chest, she dropped it on the floor, and everything went black.

 

“Mena?!” She opened her eyes to find Nyx kneeling next to her, his hands tightly gripping her shoulders. Sitting up, she glanced around and noticed that the sun was now up, and the fighting had stopped.

 

“What happened?” He helped her stand, starring at the cut on her chest; only the top of it was cauterized closed while the part between her breasts continue to bleed slightly.

 

“It’s over. The demon and Drautos were defeated.” She nodded and turned to face him completely.

 

“You need to go, be with the Oracle.” He shook his head.

 

“You are severely injured. I need to help you first.” She shook her head and laid her palms on his chest, pushing him back.

 

“You are needed elsewhere.” Her palms glowed white and he looked confused. “Don’t lose your lunch. Eos, please send him to where he needs to be.” Nyx disappeared in front of her and now she was alone, bleeding and in pain on a bridge in the middle of the city. “Fuck, alright.” Laying her own hand against her chest, it began to glow white. “Eos, please send me to Hammerhead.” Everything around her had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my original character that I made, I do not own any characters or references to Final Fantasy XV. Please, let me know what you think so far. I am always joyed to see if someone likes my work, but also if you believe that there are some places I could improve on do not hesitate to give me some constructive criticism.


End file.
